A second chance
by bender258
Summary: Luke and the gang have defeated Admiral Thrawn and live in relative peace on Corusant. That's all ruined when Anakin comes back to the land of the living and saves Luke. How will Anakin fit in and what is the new threat plaguing our heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Pov**

A rogue Jedi, that's the only possible thing thus guy could be. He wore the robes of a Jedi, a sandish brown color (like Ben wore). He even had a lightsaber and knew how to use it.

The mans skill with a saber outmatched mine and I was quickly learning how little I knew. Every attack I sent he seemed able to parry it away and throw me off balance with a strike of his own.

After breaking apart from a vicious series of strikes from my adversary I studied him. He was a little taller than me and human. His face was covered by cloth, except his eyes. The eyes were a light green but they were trained on me; glaring into my soul.

"I would've expected more from the man who defeated Vader. I'm very dissapointed," he said in a deep gruff voice.

Before I could reply he was attacking again. He closed the distance by lunging. When I blocked his blade he spun and kicked me away. Struggling to find my balance he was striking faster than I thought possible. He was pressing me backwards at a fast pace. I'd run out of room faster than expected.

Misplacing my step and not expecting a staircase sent me tumbling down. Landing on the floor from which the stairs led down to I smacked my head. Black spots danced in my vision. I was exhausted, this force wielder was too good for me, there was nothing I could do to win. I was vaguely aware of the Jedi speaking and a voice screaming no. Then there was darkness.

**Anakin Pov**

I watched as Luke took on one of Palpatines secret assassins. I didn't know his name but he was good. Luke stood no chance. He had beaten Vader, but I'd been old and clumsy not as quick as this assassin. Unfortunately Luke hadn't had experience with Jedi who fought the way they did back with the Republic. Unlike Vader who had to change his style due to a lack of mobility.

Luke tumbled down the stairs his body bouncing awkwardly. Once he reached the bottom his head slammed into the marble that was the ground floor of the Jedi Temple. His whole body went slack and I watched in terror as the assassin advanced.

"Vader must've gone soft. It's time to kill you Skywalker." The assassin hissed, standing over my sons limp body.

"No!" I shouted stretching out with the force trying to call Luke's lightsaber to me.

I felt like I had stripped out of all my clothes as I could feel the air hitting my body. That didn't matter as Luke's lightsaber flew into my hand. I ignited it just in time to intercept the assassins blade.

Turning to glare at him a fire roared in my stomach. Not one of rage or anger but a fierce desire to protect my son.

Centering myself in the force, as Obi-Wan had taught me after my death, I began to attack. Now it was the assassins turn to be off balance against a superior fighter. The blade was an extension of my arm. The green blade twirled around me striking my opponents blade.

Though the bottom half of his face was covered I could see his eyes. Those eyes, they held nothing but fear. Before that would've fueled me more, but now, it brought no satisfaction. I wanted this to be over.

The assassin made a mistake, he lunged in trying to attack me. However I was expecting this so I sidestepped and cut through his arm once his blade had passed. I called his blade to my hand as he fell onto his knees.

"What are you?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," his eyes widened. "Or as I used to be called, Darth Vader."

I decapitated the man and ran back towards my son. As I reached him I noticed all the little cuts across his body. Through the Force I could tell he was fine. But that left me.

I looked down and noticed I was in my Jedi Robes from the Clone Wars. My heart was beating. _That's not possible, I'm dead._ Yet here I was in the flesh, fighting another living person. The wind rustled my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I was really alive, but how?

**Thank you for reading! Please review as it always motivates me to write more. This story is going to go along with a one-shot I'm writing about Anakins death. It'll provide some back ground knowledge for this story but you wont have to read it. I'll let you know when I have it up. The next chapter will be longer and this was sort of like an intro to the story. If you have any ideas about what you'd like in the story leave em in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anakin Pov**

I tore through the halls of the Jedi Temple, allowing the Force to guide me. I didn't belong in this time and I was carrying my unconscious son around. I had put him in a healing trance but I hoped I would find someplace better to take care of him.

I emerged from the Temple and was greeted by the sun. Something I hadn't looked on with my eyes in decades and it made me stop in my tracks. The entire city was beautiful something my artificial eyes had failed to pick up on. I couldn't believe I had taken this for granted when I was younger, it almost made me sick.

Again the force prodded me to start going and I took off. It was guiding me toward the adjacent building, which honestly I had never explored much when I was alive. Pushing my way through all the people standing out front I felt the tug of the force strengthen as I spotted my daughter Leia standing with that smuggler she was fond of.

"Leia, Luke needs help!" I panted as I reached her.

She stared at me like I was a ghost, which I suppose I was. She resembled her mother so much I should have slapped myself for never realizing that she could possibly be my daughter.

"What happened?" She demanded, hailing a taxi.

"Luke lost a fight, and hit his head." I told her still holding onto my son.

She shook her head, "That's impossible, Luke couldn't have lost there's no Jedi left to beat him."

"No Leia, it was one of the Emperors assassins. They were trained to be very lethal, as you might imagine."

"Hey look buddy, you have it all wrong, Luke's the last of the Jedi." Han said getting in my face.

I chuckled, "On any other day I would agree with you. But not today."

"And why is that?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Are you a Jedi?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm a Jedi Knight."

It felt good to say that again. I truly belonged with the Jedi, my greatest memories where all with Jedi. Except of course the one's with Padme. My best friend and mentor was a Jedi. Honestly after all these years of yearning for them again I realized how much of a family they had been to me. They may have not trusted me but the ones who mattered did.

"C'mon," Leia said once the taxi had landed.

We all filed into the air taxi and strapped ourselves in for the flight. I could feel through the Force that Leia was freaking out. Her brother was injured and her evil dead father was back and in the flesh.

"So if you're a Jedi, why haven't we seen you before?" Han asked eying me warily.

I scratched my head, "Well lets just say I was a bit tied up during the war."

Leia snorted, "So that's what you call it."

Han looked between us, "You two know each other?"

"We've met before," Leia said turning away from me.

It hurt as her father to have her turn her back on me like this. At the same time I knew I deserved it, it was my fault that she and Luke had to go through this war. My fault that they didn't have their father and mother to raise them. Perhaps once I get Luke looked at I should just leave, they didn't need me in their lives. They had done just fine without me.

The rest of the flight passed in silence as we were all lost in our own thoughts. Once we had landed on the twelfth floor I carried Luke into the medical room where the medic droid was prepping the bacta tank for use. I handed Luke over to the droid and made to leave the room.

As I reached the door Leia grabbed my arm, "Please stay."

I looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. I didn't know if she needed me to stay and offer her some comfort or if she was just being nice to me.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

I sat down in one of the chairs and rested my head on my hand. I could hear Han and Leia talking in the background but other than that it was completely quiet. Now that I had a moment I began to search for why I was alive again. According to Sidious there was a way to cheat death. Towards the end of our time together though I began to suspect that was a ploy to get me to fall into his trap, which I had. As I thought I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep. Sitting down I realized how tired I was and so I let the desire for sleep sweep me away.

**Luke Pov**

"Luke" I heard an old familiar voice call out to me.

I sat up in my home back on Tattoine. This was obviously a dream I hadn't seen this place in years. Walking into my bedroom door was an older man with white hair and a beard. His old tattered robes adorned him.

"Obi-Wan," I said smiling.

"There's not much time Luke, you must listen. Your father has found a way to walk amongst the living again."

"What, hows that possible?"

"I don't know Luke, the force is capable of many amazing things."

"Are you saying I can't trust him?"

"No of course not Luke, your father is a good man. You can both teach each other a lot."

I was silent for a few seconds. My father was alive again, I could actually spend time with my father. I let joy wash over me. I was actually going to get to know my father.

"Luke, there's more. I feel a dark presence looming over all of you. It's not your father but he is connected to it somehow."

"What is it?"

"I don't know Luke. Be ready."

Obi-Wan began to fade and I became aware of lying in a soft bed. My body was slightly sore and then I remembered what had happened before I blacked out. The rogue Jedi defeating me and hitting my head on the ground.

I opened my eyes in my bed and saw my father, Anakin sleeping in a chair by the end of my bed. Leia and Han were sitting in two chairs to the left of him.

"Father," I said out loud and reaching out to him with the force.

He opened his blue eyes and looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke Pov**

My fathers startling blue eyes studied me for a second before a grin broke out on his young features. His bushy dirty blonde hair framed his face. I had obviously gotten my features from him. Even sitting in a chair he looked to be in shape.

Looking over to the left I saw Han and Leia asleep as well, holding hands between the chairs. For giving birth a few months earlier Leia looked back in shape and ready to take on the galaxy. Her brown hair was tied up in two buns on either side of her face, just like when I first met her, on the original Death Star. Han didn't look too much different either, he still had the rugged good looks of a smuggler. Asleep he looked like a child with the drool coming out of his mouth. I couldn't blame him, this must of been the first good sleep they'd had since the kids were born.

"How are you feeling?" My father asked concern evident in his voice.

I tried to lift my head but the room began to spin, "Like I got run over by Jabba."

He chuckled, "That good huh,"

I smiled back, "I've had worse."

The smile instantly vanished from my fathers face, replaced with a look of deep regret. Through the Force I could feel regret emanating across the room. He still blamed himself for all the things he had done as Vader.

"Not every bad thing that has happened to us is your fault," I told him almost pleading with him to forgive himself.

"How?" He asked looking at me with pain written all over his face. "How? Every action that has happened was a domino effect of me joining the Emperor. All the evil the Empire has done to you, whether I was alive or dead, is a result of my choice."

"Father, I've forgiven you. You've redeemed yourself."

"One action, where I toss the Emperor down to his death? How about the thousands of other deaths I've cause in his name? Are all those mute points because I realized how stupid I was in the last seconds of my life?"

"Every one makes mistakes, some larger than others. You just need to learn to forgive yourself father, Obi-Wan said I could trust you."

I could feel Leia begin to stir, I knew her and my father had a rocky relationship. She never forgave him for all the things he had done as Vader, and who could blame her?

My father shook his head, "I think you're sister has it right Luke, you should hate me. While I was alive I was nothing but a plague to the galaxy. Perhaps you guys were better off with me dead.'

My father didn't know Leia well enough to know when she was awake. She had her eyes open and they were watering with unshed tears. Through our Force connection I could feel the turmoil within her to forgive our father or to hate him. I could only hope that she would learn to forgive him as I had. Perhaps she got her stubbornness from him.

"Luke...," a voice said from the doorway that lifted my heart.

**Anakin Pov**

My son was hopelessly optimistic much like I was when I was younger. He had inherited my sandy blonde hair but his was more trimmed and not curly. He had received my blue eyes, which I was glad one of my children had gotten them.

I could sense Leia was awake next to me, I had purposefully said what I had. I wanted her to know that she was right in hating me, I didn't want their pity or forgiveness. At least she understood the stupidity of my choices, and she had my ability to hold a grudge.

"Luke...," a familiar female voice said from the door frame.

Striding in was one of the last people I would've expected visiting Luke. She wore the clothes of a Jedi and even had what looked to be my lightsaber clipped to her belt. Her red hair was the main thing that gave her away and of course her green eyes. Even more unexpected was the way my sons heart seemed to pick up speed once she walked in. Even his force presence had gotten brighter, happier.

"Mara Jade," I said standing up and stepping in front of her path to Luke.

She glared at me, "You better move if you know what's good for you."

"Father-" Luke began.

"No Luke, do you even know who she is? She used to be an assassin of the Emperor, much like the one you just lost to earlier."

She glared at me and I remembered all the times I was on the receiving end of them as Vader too. She had always hated me, she wanted my power and of course my position as the Emperors apprentice. She may have been one of the Emperors favorites but she was one of many. The Emperor liked to keep his assassins clear of one another, to make each of them feel more important than they really were.

"Another Emperors hand? You're wrong my friend I was the Emperors one and only. Perhaps you should think before you speak."

I chuckled a bit, I needed to think more before I spoke? I knew more of the Empires secrets than she did. Regardless, I wasn't looking to get into an argument anyway.

I walked back towards my chair, "Mara I would've thought you were smarter than this. Do you really think the Emperor only employed your talents to hunt down his enemies? The Emperor had a long list of people he wanted dead and thus a great many hands running around."

She turned to face me, "How did you become such an expert on the Emperors doings? You look younger than me."

I offered her a sad grin, "I know because I employed yours and other hands services over the years."

"I've never worked for you,"

"Oh you have, I was different when you did. Angrier and I wore a lot more black."

She bent over and clutched her stomach in laughter, "Are you saying you were Vader? Ha, that's a good one."

I weighed my options, show her I'm not lying and potentially ruin the relationship I was building with my children. Or let her believe I was lying and go on with my life and let her know some other way. Besides if I let myself go back down the path of the dark side would I be able to come back again? Looking up and seeing her laughter made up my mind. Her and I had never been on good terms anyways and seeing her like this had ticked me off a little. Plus I just wanted to have a little fun.

"Very well Mara, have it your way," I said offering a slight grin.

Tapping ever so slightly in the bitterness that still swirled about me I drew in the power of the darkside. Instantly I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and raw power that came with drawing upon your emotions for power. Raising my hand into a fist I closed Mara's windpipe. Her hands shot to her throat clawing at invisible hands.

Seeing the ever so present glimmer of fear in her green eyes fueled my drive even more. It felt good to be in control again, not running around feeling sorry for myself. Taking respect had always been my strong suit anyway, I never was very patient. Not quite satisfied with my attempt to put Mara in her place I threw her into the wall behind her. The impact forced what little oxygen she had left out of her lungs in one big gasp. Watching her face turn blue was intoxicating, I had wanted to do this for years. Seeing them struggle to fight the unbreakable hold on them was my favorite part, I had complete control over them.

"Enough Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted through our bond.

Blinking I realized what I was doing and released Mara. Falling to my knees I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. Looking at the floor I let them fall, I was a failure. Not many people get a second chance to live their lives and here I am with mine and I'm about to fall down the same dark path I had taken before. I could feel the fear emanating off every one in the room and it almost made me sick. Fear didn't drive me like it used too, I wanted their respect and I didn't need to take it from them.

Looking up I saw Leia staring at Mara, with tears running down her face. Luke was patting Mara's back offering her kind words while Mara shuddered on the ground. My gaze fell to the floor again, in shame and regret. The only thing I had ever accomplished was making my childrens lifes harder, and the galaxies for that matter. I couldn't be here with them, they were better off without me. Perhaps I should go live alone on Dagobah like Master Yoda had.

A hand patted my shoulder and looking up I was astonished to see Leia trying to comfort me. Her brown eyes that were so much like Padmes studied me, tears still streaming down her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage to say.

She gripped my shoulder harder, in a reassuring way, "It's.. it's alright Vad-Father."

I stared at her in shock. She hated me, had even told me so face to face after I had died, yet here she was trying to comfort me. What kind of world have I stumbled into?

"One where people forgive Anakin. Things change, they can look past some things and more importantly people change." Obi-Wan said, I imagined with a smile on his face.

Standing up I wiped the streaks of tears off Leia's face, offering her a small smile. I towered over her like I had Padme. Leia studied me for a second and returned the smile. I could still sense turmoil within her but she was making an effort; I should too.

Looking back at where Mara and Luke were I noticed the saber lying on the ground between us. Without a doubt it was the one I had carried all those years ago. Something compelled me to call it to my hand and once I had gripped it in my hands I felt a great rush of happiness. This blade had saved my life and countless others many times. Then I remembered all the terrible things I had done with it on the last day I ever had it in my possession. The younglings, my master. I shook my head, clearing it of those images. I had always assumed it had fallen in the lava on Mustafar, apparently Obi-Wan had kept it. That brought a small smile to my face, Obi-Wan had kept my lightsaber for all these years, no matter the terrible things I had done with it.

"That's mine," Mara growled, shakily standing on her feet.

I shook my head," No, this is my saber. I'm sorry for what I just did, I... I shouldn't have done that. However, this lightsaber will once again be in my possession, we have been to long separated."

"I don't care if you are Darth Vader, you're not keeping my lightsaber. Luke gave it to me."

"Well, since it was mine to begin with I rescind the offer to you. Besides, to be considered a Jedi knight you have to make your own lightsaber, not steal anothers."

"He's right Mara, you should make your own lightsaber." Luke said at her side.

She glared at me, "No, I will not make a saber. That one is mine and I'm not going to let him have it."

"Look if you want to steal a lightsaber, there's a dead assassin in the Temple who would gladly allow you to have his."

"Why don't you-"

"Hey!" Leia shouted getting between us. "How about the two of you fight for possession of this? Whoever is the victor of the duel gets to keep it."

She held her hand out to me, I hesitated a second before placing it in her hand. A duel to keep my lightsaber, the last time I had that I lost it. This time I couldn't afford to lose, I didn't have many possessions as a Jedi but my lightsaber was important to me. All Jedi greatly valued their blades, they took great time and care constructing it and finding the right crystal. So in a way the lightsaber was almost considered a friend to a Jedi.

"Fine, lets go," Mara said pushing past me.

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed and followed/favorited. It means a lot to me and inspires me to write more. So the next chapter Anakin and Mara will face off and to be forewarned I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes so just be ready for that. The first few chapters are going to be kind of slow, I want to have Anakin build kind of a relationship with everyone before the real plot begins. For those who may ask where Han was during this chapter he somehow stayed asleep during all the commotion going on. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry this is not a chapter. I just came on here to tell you that the oneshot I said was part of this story is now up or at least the first part. I will finish the second part soon. As soon as I have the next chapter for this story up I will take this down and put that up instead. Thanks for your time and as always please drop a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so I know this isn't a chapter and I know I've been absent for a long time from updating any of my stories. I've been busy lately and that coupled with my utter lack of inspiration to write anything for my stories has produced absolutely zero content from me. I do apologize to those of you who like my stories but more than likely unless an itch to continue them strikes from out of nowhere more than likely this story is done.

Now after saying all that I do want to write again and I've had the itch to do it here lately. So I've come here to ask you guys if you'd be interested in what I've been thinking about or maybe you could suggest some ideas for me?

I'll start with the suggestions first cause as you probably know I'm terrible at finishing a multi chapter story haha. So if you want to suggest something maybe like a one shot type deal I could write that up for you guys or maybe if theres a potential story that I really like that one of you suggests there could possibly be a story written from that. I know asking others for ideas and writing it for them sounds kinda weird but maybe another thought process could help jumpstart my brain into wanting to write some more again. Any suggestions would be much appreciated and if there is none that'll be fine as well.

Ok so here is the story that I've been thinking of writing and the reason I've hesitated writing it is because idk if you guys would like it. It will be a crossover story of star wars and the walking dead. Now at this point I'm not entirely sure if I'd include Rick and the gang, but more than likely I wouldn't. But it would pretty much happen right at the scene where Luke is pleading with Vader on Endor to give up his hatred. Then they'd be transported to Georgia where Vader would be out of the suit and back into the body he had before he turned to the darkside. There'd also be a few more characters I think you guys would like to see join them as well.

So I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. Do you like the story idea? Do you wanna suggest a story idea? Any feedback would be much appreciated and I look forward to producing something for you all to read soon. Maybe if I get enough feedback we can have a poll done on my page. Thank you all for reading and hopefully next time you see my name on your page it will be for a new story.


End file.
